Using capillary flow techniques a new method for measuring the fragility of blood cells has been developed. Efforts have been expended in making this method more highly automated and also in demonstrating the advantages of this new instrument for identifying other cell characteristics and parameters. The separation of R.B.C.'s using countercurrent chromatography techniques is also being investigated.